


Locked In A Cupboard

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cupboard Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written using a porn battle prompt 'locked in a cupboard', they get locked in a cupboard; d’uh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked Inside The Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** With that rating and that title do you seriously need a warning? But I assure you it is consensual.  
>  **A/N:** this was written for a porn battle over on the [doctor-donna com](http://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/) a while ago, and slightly revised for posting here. It was time for a sex cliché we thought [[MissDoctorDonna](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=12128) and I] so here it is…

“Quick Donna!” he cried, grabbing her hand and dragging her sideways.

Before she could loudly demand what the heck did he think he was playing at as she was shoved into darkness against a solid wall, the sonic shrilled in a burst of blue light and there was silence.

“So... another cupboard, do I take it?” she asked as she caught her breath. She moved her hands along the wall behind her, frightened to move away from it while she adjusted to her new surroundings.

“It would seem so,” he answered close to her left ear. Extremely close to her left ear, now that she thought about it. “Hang on and I'll investigate.”

There was another flash of blue immediately followed by total blackness. 

“That was quick! Is it that small in here?” she asked without expecting an answer. 

The blue light hadn’t shown much beyond the two of them after all. She tried not to think how cramped it was, or what might be lurking. As long as it wasn't anything of the eight legged variety she was sure she could cope.

“Yes, it's very small,” he confirmed edgily. “Now we wait. So what do you fancy doing?”

“Johnny Depp, please,” she eagerly replied. Hearing him sigh, she retorted, “Well, don't ask me if you don't want to know.”

“It isn't that. Okay, perhaps it is, but do you always have to pick him?” he asked testily.

“No, sometimes I wouldn't mind John Simm...What?! What the heck is wrong with him?”

“Nothing... just that you could choose someone a little less....,” he wavered.

“What? Come on, tell me. What have you got against John Simm? He does evil very well,” she replied.

“Yes, I know,” he said with feeling. “Can we stop talking about him now?”

“Fine!” she huffed, and changed position against the wall she was leaning on. “So.... do you come here often?”

His laughter pealed out. “No, not if I can help it at this time of year.”

“True. Your summer months are normally better,” she pretended to agree. “Though apparently it's all the rage this evening.”

“So I hear.” There was a grin in his voice. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Of course I'm okay. I'm with you, aren't I?” She was glad when she felt his hand take her's. Not that she would admit that she'd been longing for him to do so; you can't look like a wuss even if you're in the dark. “I can't tell if I've got my eyes open or not,” she told him nonchalantly. “If this is what it's like being blind I think I'll pass on that experience.”

“Can't you see a thing?” he asked really close to her face, causing his breath to wash over her.

For once she found his presence comforting rather than annoying; or physically threatening, which other blokes managed. Every other encounter she had had with a man in a cupboard had ended up as the groping variety, extremely unwanted at that. “Not a thing,” she admitted. “Don't tell me, you can see as clear as day just to spite me.”

“Why would I want to spite you?” He sounded completely puzzled. “But I'm not totally blind in here. I can make out shapes.”

“Are any of them of the dangerous sort?” she playfully asked.

He laughed again. “Only if you count your right hand; though you don't use it for slapping anymore.”

“Is that good or bad?” she teased.

“Good....very good,” he replied quickly. 

She shifted position again, and accidentally swiped her hand into what felt like his groin. Not that she held the back of her hand there for that long. As he let out a low moan she apologised profusely. “Sorry, didn't mean to get you in the vitals.”

“I'll believe you, thousands wouldn't,” he quipped.

“Are you being saucy with me?” She was amazed at him sometimes.

“No... Yes... just a bit,” he confessed. “Just to pass the time.”

“Of course it is,” she lied. Changing the subject, she commented, “This must be a weird experience for you, in that you’re finding out this is what sleep is like for the rest of us.”

“Is it?” he mocked her. “I do sleep sometimes, you know.”

“Actually, I don't. I have a hard time imagining you sleeping.”

“Why would you want to think of me sleeping?” he wondered. “Or is it....” He gave a nervous cough.

“Or is it what?” she pushed him to continue. “You'll have to tell me how that question was going to end since you can't run away from me in here,” she said gleefully.

“I… erm... wondered if you think about me in bed,” he softly told her.

“Are we talking about you sleeping in your bed or me thinking about you whilst in bed?” she tried to clarify.

“Oh, I don’t know. I erm… Either?” he hesitantly mused.

“I’d be lying if I said I’d never done both of them; but I have a feeling there’s a hidden question here,” she quietly replied. “What is it you really want to know?”

There was a pregnant pause during which she could only hear his faint breathing as he obviously fought to form the question in his mind with the right words. “Can I ask something…,” he began, “can what happens in here stay in here, please?”

Oh! That bad, eh? “Okay, Spaceman,” she answered as brightly and encouragingly as she could. “We’ll never mention this again.”

He cleared his throat; and probably licked his lips whilst doing that nervous neck scratching act. “Do you ever think about me as if I were _IN_ bed with you?” he stuttered out.

The Doctor couldn’t be really asking that, could he? She felt her heart beat increase. “I admit that I miss my teddy bear sometimes so I hug my pillow. It would be nice to have a real person to cuddle, you know, someone like you…” She knew she blushed then, and was thankful for the dark.

“No Donna,” he spoke closer still to her now. “I don’t mean for cuddling purposes… well, I do, but more than that. Do you fantasise about me?”

“That’s a leading question,” she spluttered. “If I did, I wouldn’t own up to it, would I.”

“Why not?” His breath ghosted across her cheek, his presence so near now; touching but not touching. “I’d tell you.”

“Go on then. Ditto! Do you ever fantasise about me in bed, or anywhere else? And don’t try lying to me because I shall know,” she ordered him.

She was aware of him gulping before he simply answered her with a “Yes.”

Her breathing hitched as she tried to accept this. “You do? Then I suppose it’s okay to say that I do too,” she told him.

“In what way?” he asked, pressing infinitesimally nearer to her.

“What did you expect?” Her embarrassment was evident in her voice. “Some holding, some other stuff…”

“Shall I tell you what I think about?” He brought his hand up to rest gently on her jaw, his finger on the pulse point below her ear; and he easily felt her nod. “I always think of stroking your hair, of kissing your lips…,” he spoke softly directly into her ear, “of pressing your body next to mine, smelling your perfume where you’ve dabbed it on your neck, caressing your luscious curves so that I can follow your spine down to where your sultry hips splay out or your breasts begin… and talking of breasts…” His breath was causing a tingling sensation to course up and down her body. He sniffed her throat lightly before continuing, “I want to explore every inch of your glorious breasts, one in each hand, as I…”

Part of his lower body was tapping insistently against her now, distracting her from his hypnotic words. 

“That’s a pretty good fantasy,” she whispered and reached up to cradle his head. “Let’s start at the beginning.” And with that she pulled his head to where his lips would be directly next to hers. “Shall we?”

His lips instantly pressed against hers, very soft and chaste at first; so she pressed back. He moved his mouth over her lips, caressing them with each passing, and then she felt his tongue prise her lips apart. He hungrily tasted her then, intermittently sweeping his tongue across hers as he learnt every nuance of her mouth.

They both groaned loudly as their kisses deepened and he pressed her body up against the wall behind her. If she was in any doubt he was aroused she sure had her evidence now. They both had one hand woven into the hair of the other and used the other to hold each other tightly together. Then he startled her by placing his cool hand on the skin beneath her blouse; he couldn’t seem to decide which part of her skin he wanted to caress first in his eagerness.

Since he was exploring skin she felt empowered to seek out his flesh, and expertly undid the buttons on his jacket and then his shirt, pushing the cloth aside to get to his chest and then she smoothed her hand down the back of his trousers to get to his backside. He bucked against her, causing that delicious bulge to give her an added frisson.

His other hand released her hair and disappeared under her blouse too. She felt him cup her breasts around her bra, and then he shoved it up out of the way. “Oh Donna,” he groaned next to her mouth, and she had to agree with him. It was wonderful!

“Was this part of the fantasy too?” she asked as she moved her hands to the buckle at his waist. 

His panting told her the answer was ‘yes’ as she deftly undid the fastenings and pulled down the zip. He pushed out against her hand immediately, hard and insistent from within its confines. She trailed her finger along the length, impressed and suddenly very keen to learn more; so she gripped the elastic of his underwear and eased it down until he was released into her hand.

The Doctor hissed with delight at the contact, her hand so warm on his flesh, promising so much more. He whimpered when she used a thumb to tease the head, her fingers smoothing the tender skin. “What do you think?” he stammered out the question. “Will I do?”

She kissed his lips again. “You’ll do very nicely,” she murmured. “I’d tell you that you’re even better than in my fantasy but I’m worried you’ll get even bigger.” She gave a giggle.

He chuckled lightly. “I’m sure you can handle it, no matter what the size of the problem.” He panted heavily when she squeezed him, keening into her hand. “Minx!” he exclaimed. “You’ll pay for that.” In reply he smoothed one hand down the front of her body, delving beneath the waistband of her trousers and knickers to dip a finger in to stroke her. “Oh Rassilon, you feel fantastic!”

She could only agree with that too. Flipping Martian! Why was he so good at this? Wasn’t he supposed to be celibate? All that reading was obviously paying off; or he’d lied and he’d been practising on someone. 

“I don’t lie to you Donna, you know that,” he answered her unspoken question. 

How did he do that? Oh yes! She’d forgotten that he was touch telepathic. She bet he was sneering about that one right then.

She moved against his hand, enjoying the friction he was causing whilst physically teasing him in return. “Is that nice?” she asked. “Am I doing this right for Time Lords?”

“Oh yes,” he readily replied. “But you might be interested to know there’s a bit more to the fantasy.”

“Is there?” she feigned ignorance. “What could be better than this?”

‘The little minx,’ he thought, ‘she knows perfectly well what else, and she’s ready for me too, judging by her aroma and taste’ Deciding that this had been enough foreplay he brought both hands to the tricky clasp on her trousers. “Shall we try some sex?” he huskily asked, and pulled down her lower clothing, kissing down her body from her hip to her thigh as he lowered it.

She was about to answer when she felt his lips kissing their way up her inner thigh, and she pushed her bottom forward, eager for him to press his lips where she wanted him. His actions literally took her breath away as his tongue toyed with her aroused flesh, and she felt the tension coil in her lower stomach as his warm breath added to the exquisite sensations. She was close, so close! And then he sucked on her and she came with a squeal as he continued to lap at her. 

“Mmm, that was good,” he cooed at her. “You’re all moist for me now.”

“What do you mean?” she heard herself stupidly asking.

He removed her trainers, trousers, and knickers completely. “Ready for the next stage, of course,” he purred at her. As he pulled himself up to his full height he took hold of her leg and folded it around his waist. “The stage we can both enjoy together.” 

She was sure he was leering seductively at her in the dark, his voice had dropped at least by an octave; and she couldn’t wait for the next bit.

“Are we still keeping to the script here?” she asked, allowing him to kiss her again, tasting herself on his tongue and finding it wasn’t as gross as she’d have expected. He quickly washed away any of her doubts on that score as she helped him line himself up, and the tip of him pushed slightly in.

He readjusted his hands so that they cradled her bottom, and lifted her, opening her body further so that he could enter her totally. They both gave a joyous cry as her inner muscles relaxed and let him sheath himself completely. Donna scrabbled with her feet and managed to find a comfortable purchase on the back walls of the cupboard. 

“Ready,” she breathily told him, and he began to move.

In and out with gentle thrusts at first, while he soaked up the warmth radiating out from her body. It was like luxuriating in a wonderful mud bath, except mud baths don’t grip you and massage you until you want to scream in ecstasy. Then Donna began to move in countersink to him, driving him on, mewling softly in encouragement, filling his senses with her power, her brilliance. He couldn’t hold back any longer, he had to take her, to seek that long yearned for nirvana that built up to a crescendo.

He desperately sought out her flesh to kiss, lick and suckle as he resisted pounding into her; but she swivelled her hips to change his mind, and he was lost in desire. Crying out as Donna tensed around him, he keened sharply and spilled his seed into her, almost sobbing as her muscles milked him.

He kissed his way around her face, saying, “You’re beautiful, you’re wonderful, you’re brilliant.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sunshine,” she replied as she enjoyed holding his spent body next to hers, soothing her hands down his back. “How long have we been in here?”

“One hour and thirty seven minutes,” he instantly answered. “I think we might be able to risk getting out of here.”

Reluctantly she let go of him, and he released his hold on her, shaking out his arms. Then they both set about replacing their clothing. 

As he went to sonic the cupboard door open, she caught hold of his arm. “It’s okay, Doctor. I understand this is unusual; and I keep my promises,” she consoled him, lest he start to fret about this.

He kissed her cheek in gratitude. “Thank you, Donna,” he whispered.

The door opened silently onto a perfectly clear corridor. Holding up the sonic to detect any signs of life he waggled his fingers to entice her into holding his hand and they made their escape.

 

“What did you do all that time you were locked in that cupboard?” Martha would later ask.

Donna stole a glance at the Doctor anxiously looking back at her before replying, “Oh, nothing much. Bored each other stupid probably!” And gave a small laugh that he joined in with.


	2. Outside The Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in the cupboard; they got out the cupboard. Go figure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** This is full of references to cupboards…not! Other than that, I can only warn you that this whole story was the first piece of smut I ever posted.

She can't help it; every time they ran passed a cupboard Donna thought about it. The way he had kissed her, caressed her, tasted her, and taken her. She thought about that part in particular.

Sometimes when he was talking or eating she would find herself remembering that his mouth could do so much more than that. He can make her body sing, her mouth drool and... well, other things hot and moist happened too.

Did he suspect anything? Did he ever yearn for her too? She began to suspect not. After all, he had waited until he had her in pitch darkness before doing anything to her; with her. Perhaps fulfilling his fantasy had not been to his liking? It was possible. Or perhaps having Martha on board the TARDIS had swept a new fantasy in its place? As she gazed at Martha’s beautiful face bent over a petri dish it was easy to understand why. Out with the old, in with new, as the saying said.

The Doctor glanced anxiously over at her sullen form. “Are you okay, Donna?” he asked.

Her head jerked up and she peered quizzically at him. “I'm fine, Spaceman,” she instantly answered. A bit too quickly for his liking.

“Are you sure?” he tried again, moving slightly away from the experiments before him and nearer to her.

“Yes, I'm fine; honest.” She tried to grin brightly at him. “Do you fancy some tea?” She got up off her stool and started to make for the door before he could answer.

“Yes please!” Martha answered for him. “I'd love one. Now, Doctor, I thought...”

But Donna didn't bother to listen to any more of their conversation; instead she raced for the kitchen. Once there she slowly filled the kettle and switched it on, then opened the cupboard above her to bring out some mugs. She toyed with his favourite one that they'd bought on Appaline; it had a woman that looked just like Ariel on it, and he claimed he'd chosen it because he was now sick of the Lion King and fancied the Little Mermaid. Personally she thought he'd chosen it because he was a big kid. Or the fact Ariel was ginger. Her mug had been chosen because it had a nebulous on it.

“Caught you!” his voice exclaimed behind her. “You won't find the instructions for making tea on the side of your mug.”

“Won't I?” she'd grinned. “Oh dear. You'll have to make the tea instead, as I've completely forgotten.”

He sauntered over to join her by the sink, taking the mug gently from her hand. “Looks like I'll have to then. Do you fancy anything to go with it? A biscuit, slice of your delicious chocolate cake....” ‘Me?’ he'd wanted to add but resisted.

Donna had been a bit quiet around him since they had emerged from that cupboard. He'd wanted to bring it up as a topic of conversation, oh so many times, but he kept coming over all tongue-tied and Donna had unusually kept her word of keeping schtum, making it even more difficult to broach the subject. He'd even tried surreptitiously scanning her to see if she was pregnant as a last ditch attempt to work out what was wrong with her, to no avail. He was shocked to find he was slightly disappointed with the negative result, and had started to envisage mini Donnas running around his spaceship. 

“Doctor?” Her voice brought him out of his musings as he stood clasping the mug held between her hand and his fingers. “Can I have my hand back some time in the near future?” she asked him softly. 

He smiled in amusement to think that at one time she would have thumped him for holding onto her for so long.

“Sorry Donna. I was miles away then,” he explained. Then to her astonishment, and quite frankly to his, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingertips. “Am I forgiven?”

“There's nothing to forgive,” she answered, wide-eyed in amazement. “If you don't make the tea soon you'll have to re-boil that kettle.”

“Kettle?” he asked distractedly. “Oh, kettle!” he remarked. “I'd completely forgotten about it.”

“No way,” she mocked him. “Who'd have thought,” she smirked at him. “And I thought you never forgot anything.”

“Some things are worth remembering.” He gave her a little eyebrow waggle, that she seemed quite shocked by.

He didn't, did he? Did he just bring up ‘that which must not be mentioned’ she wondered. And he hadn’t let go of her hand yet. “Do you think you could remember to actually... you know.... make the tea?” she teased.

“Anything for you, my love,” he replied without realising it; and set about his task.

Martha joined them in the kitchen at that moment, rendering any further line of questioning redundant for now. But Donna kept careful watch.

What she didn't realise was that she wasn't the only one keeping watch. Martha had immediately noticed something was up between the two of them; something she couldn't put her finger on. Until a few minutes ago, that is. Five minutes ago when she had caught them together by the sink, and overheard the Doctor's endearment, seen Donna blush, put two and two together and made four. She had hovered outside the doorway until she had felt it was safe to enter, wondering what she should do with this knowledge. It had come as a bit of a shock to say the least! She had personally moved on since travelling with the Doctor, but she hadn't expected him to have moved on in his own way quite so much. In fact, she felt rather miffed with him. Why had he waited this long to do so? And why hadn't it been with her? Yet again he had overlooked her. Though she had no argument with Donna. Donna had been nothing but kindness itself with her, and she'd grown rather fond of her. For a start, Donna didn't bring up Rose at the drop of a hat at every single opportunity. Donna never made her feel like second best; quite the opposite, so why did she resent her? It almost seemed childish, and Martha was never childish.

As she sat nibbling her biscuit, she saw the Doctor brush his fingers against Donna's. If she hadn't been watching carefully she would have never noticed it. And Donna didn't react adversely; she merely carried on sipping her tea.

Eventually the Doctor excused himself and made his way back to the laboratory. Martha waited for him to go before starting her line of questioning. “Donna, is the Doctor behaving any differently today?” she asked.

Donna examined the bottom of her mug. “No, no I don't think so. Why? Has he been off with you?” she asked with concern.

“Nothing like that,” Martha assured her. “Is he being any different with you?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” she answered. “Same ol', same ol'. Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering,” Martha said vaguely. “I'm just not used to him making the tea.”

“Oh that!” Donna chuckled. “He gave me a load of blarney when I first arrived, saying he never made the tea. As if I would believe that pack of lies. He tried to claim he never cooked dinner as well.”

Martha gasped in surprise. “Are you telling me that he cooks for you?”

“Of course he cooks. We take it in turns, otherwise every meal he avoids he has to take me out to a restaurant and forfeit cake privileges.” She giggled in remembrance. “I learnt to make sure he missed out on banana cake.” She thought then to consider Martha. “Are you saying that he never cooked for you?”

“Well... he did the once, when I had the flu; but the result was so awful I begged him to take me home to Mum,” she confessed.

“Did he?” Donna pondered. “The saucy sod!” Her fingers flexed as though she'd love to slap him one on Martha’s behalf right then and there. “Don't worry, Martha, I'll tell him off for you later.”

“Donna! I need your help!” came filtering down the corridor. “Quick, before it gets me!”

Donna slowly stood up from her chair. “Sounds like Osbourne has escaped again,” she explained to a puzzled Martha.

“Who's Osbourne?” she couldn't resist asking.

“Come and see. He's very sweet, once he lets you get close to him.” Donna took hold of her wrist and led her away.

They made their way to the library, where the Doctor had a weirdly pink creature wrapped around his leg. “Donna! He won't let go despite me using the teacake.”

“Did you sing? ‘Cos you know he doesn't like you singing,” she huffed. She knelt down next to the Doctor’s leg. “Osbourne! Come on, down you get!” she ordered the creature, and reached out a hand to caress Osbourne’s head, which was remarkable close to the Doctor’s groin, Martha was reluctant to notice. “Here Ozzy,” Donna enticed it with a sugar cube, “leave him alone and I'll take you back to the garden.”

Martha watched in amazement as the creature took the sugar cube, wriggled off the Doctor’s leg and onto Donna’s arm. “Good Ozzy,” Donna crooned. “Won't be a tick!” she aimed at Martha and left the room.

“What was that?” she couldn't help asking.

“That was Osbourne,” the Doctor futilely pointed out. “He gets a bit nervous sometimes when new people are about. No doubt Donna has gone to put him with Bridget.”

“Not with Sharon?” Martha quipped.

“Oh no!” He gave her a compassionate look, as though she were completely thick. “Sharon would never approve of that!”

Donne re-entered at that moment, dusting her hands off. “Squidgeons, huh? Who'd have them? Are you alright, Spaceman?” She gazed at him with concern. “You look worried.”

“Did he bite me again?” he asked.

“Let me have a look.” She knelt down and ran her finger over his thigh and up his inner leg. “No, doesn't seem to be a puncture mark there, perhaps he did that thing again. Do you want me to look closer for you?”

Martha gave a nervous cough. 

The Doctor immediately blushed to the tips of his ears. “Perhaps later, Donna, if that’s okay,” he mumbled, and Donna nodded her agreement. He clapped his hands together loudly in order to change the subject. “Tea! Anyone for more tea?”

 

Several hours later they returned to the TARDIS having located the Key of Splaron and given it back to its rightful owners, thus restoring order to the humble dwellings. Donna was plum tuckered out and could feel her bed calling to her; it had been hard keeping up with the Doctor without a helping hand. They’d silently agreed to avoid all contact in front of Martha in order to dodge her wary looks; and there had been loads to dodge.

The Doctor was feeling the strain too; every time he had automatically put out a hand towards Donna he felt that he had to pull back from the contact. This was proving to be agony, and not of the delicious kind. Donna had stood next to him, her bosom heaving as she tried to catch her breath, and his thoughts had wandered back to that cupboard; back to when he had been allowed to touch her. He had been mesmerised by her panting, while forcing back memories of how her breasts have felt in his hands, how…

“Doctor?” Martha had hauled him out of his musings.

“Yes?” he had answered in a daze.

“What’s the matter with your hands?” Martha pointed at the strange position they had taken.

He turned them over as he gazed them, as if his hands had a life of their own. “Isn’t that weird,” he pretended to ponder. “Perhaps the metal from the Key of Splaron is affecting me.”

“Do you want me to have a look?” Martha offered helpfully, edging closer to him.

“No, I’m fine!” He unconsciously moved away from her and nearer to Donna. “It’s worn off already.” He turned the focus of his attention back to Donna. “Are you ready for us to start again…” He began to splutter when Donna shot a wide-eyed look at him, “…back to the TARDIS… not anything… I didn’t mean… I was only thinking...”

She reached out a hand and placed it tenderly on his cheek, instantly halting his babbling. “I know,” she told him calmly. “I’ll be ready once I get my breath back.”

It had seemed logical after that to offer her his arm as they walked; and they had chatted about banalities along the way.

Anyway, Donna was back in her bedroom now; having bathed in the wonderful bubble bath the TARDIS had provided. As she was about to climb into bed there was a tentative knock on the door. She cautiously open it a smidge, not surprised to see the Doctor standing there. “Are you still worried Osbourne got your leg?” She grinned and opened the door wider in invitation.

He stepped in, bashfully glancing at her pyjamas, and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Sort of, among other things,” he stammered, feeling relieved when she closed the door behind him.

Gesturing for him to sit on the bed, she asked, “Well?” She then looked at him expectantly as she sat down next to him. “Are you going to flash me the flesh, or did you want to discuss something?”

He immediately blushed a bright crimson colour and averted his eyes. “I erm… I’m tempted to do both,” he admitted as he brought his eyes up to meet hers. He took hold of her hand, trying to take comfort from the feel of it in his own hand. “I think we need to talk about when we were in the cupboard… when we…” His gaze flickered to her lips, and he unconsciously licked his own.

She placed her free hand on his thigh. “What did you want to say exactly, Spaceman?” she asked breathily. 

Could he really want this after all? Had she read the situation wrong? She held her breath as she waited for his answer.

He gave a wry laugh. “I think I’ve gone beyond wanting to talk, and I can’t seem to find the words to tell you,” he said and gave her a weak smile.

‘Oh my gawd, he’s going to dump me!’ she thought, and steeled herself for the inevitable. She could already feel her cloak of indifference edging around her protectively. “Well? What does that mean?”

“It means,” he replied, lifting a hand to wipe away the tear she hadn’t realised was on her cheek, “Donna Noble, that we can’t carry on as we are.” His hand hovered over her cheek before settling on her jawline. His voice went even softer. “I can’t carry on pretending it didn’t happen… and are you going to take a breath yet? You’ll kill yourself at this rate.”

Oh gawd. She gulped some badly needed air. “I feel dizzy now,” she confessed. “Note to self; try breathing all the time.”

He chuckled gleefully. “Only you could make this so difficult for me. I’m sure that if it had been anyone else I’d have been all hearts and flowers; but with you it ends up bizarre and strangely you,” he stated, gazing intensely at her.

“Oi! How come I’m strange?” she huffed, trying to break from his hypnotic gaze.

“I didn’t say you were strange, you maddening woman! I’m talking about me sitting here, on your bed, wanting to…” That blush quickly returned.

“What do you want to do?” she whispered, unable to believe that he might actually say the words she wanted to hear.

“I want to be in that cupboard again if it means I can have you,” he heard himself say; words he’d been battling with for days.

“Is it only cupboards that get you that way?” she teased him as a massive smile spread across her features.

“I’d say it was more to do with the company,” he conceded, and grinned back. “If you’re interested, I’ve added a couple of new fantasises to work with.”

“Hmm, it does sound interesting,” she answered, leaning closer to him, tilting her face up to him. “Do they all start at the same place as before?”

He ghosted his lips across hers. “More or less,” he replied and swooped down to claim her lips again. 

Ooh it was good! She tasted similar; but this time there was added minty freshness. Not that he cared as he pressed open her mouth, deepening their kiss, drowning in the sensation. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest and he ravaged her mouth. Anticipation made him more fervent this time, shoving his hands underneath her pyjama jacket to smooth over her skin; and then he found her unfettered breasts. The joy of being able to fondle her was exquisite! He pushed her back onto the bed, keeping hold of her breasts as he kissed his way around them, and then taking a tempting nipple into his mouth, suckling as he felt the response in her body. Donna groaned under his touch, so he nudged the other nipple to peak under his tongue.

“How much have you wanted to do that?” she asked, fondly watching him.

“Every bloody second you’re next to me,” he told her passionately. “It’s been driving me wild.”

“Why didn’t you say?” she asked with concern.

“Because I’m an idiot,” he declared; and began to kiss his way down her stomach, until he reached her waistband. “May I?” he asked but he was already pushing her pyjama trousers down, seeking his goal. “We don’t need these,” he commented before he tugged the pyjamas off her legs and flung them on the floor. “Hello darling,” he near cried as he nudged her knees apart.

Within seconds she felt his tongue caressing her folds, opening her to his inquisitive fingers, stroking, sucking and licking her. Even his breath was driving her wild. She bucked as he found a sensitive patch of skin; and then his throaty groan of happiness sent her over the edge, clutching the sheets desperately. 

“Come up here,” she ordered him.

Obediently he brought his body to hover above her. Slowly and seductively she undid the buttons on his jacket, his shirt and finally his trousers. Smoothing down his trousers and underwear, she released him as she fondled his bottom and thighs, bringing her mouth closer to him. She blew on his hair softly, causing him to beg, “Please.”

There was a smirk. She gave him her cheekiest look, and took hold of his erection. Her tongue peeked out and licked the tip, running her tongue around it before placing her mouth over him and sucking deeply. 

“Oh Rassilon!” he yelled as she moved her mouth on him. “Too much. Can’t hold on,” he cried out. He pulled her off him. “I want to be in you,” he told her simply.

They stripped off the rest of their clothing, and resumed their earlier kisses, fondling and caressing every inch of skin they could reach; until his hands rested under her bottom and he lifted her. As before, he gently pressed into her, letting her inner muscles accept him, drawing him in. 

“You’re beautiful,” he tried to say, but she made him swallow his words as she assaulted his mouth, and they shared more passionate kisses.

He released her mouth as he concentrated on moving within her, so she kissed and bit at his neck as he guided them onwards. Their breathing quickened, their moans grew louder, and he thrusted harder, following her body’s needs. She thrummed all around him. They changed angle and seconds later an orgasm blew through both of them in quick succession.

He sagged against her. “That was fantastic,” he declared. “Are you okay?”

She grinned a sated smile at him. “Very okay, thanks. But you’re lying on my hair!!”

“Oops, sorry!” He quickly changed position, and stroked her offended hair. He lovingly kissed her mouth. “You really are brilliant, you know.”

As he held her she began to finally believe him. “What do you want me to do about this encounter? Am I still keeping mum?”

He stroked her hair again. “I think this time we should go public, don’t you?” He grabbed the edge of the duvet and covered them both with it. “Let’s worry about all that later,” he insisted; and they cuddled together in their afterglow.


End file.
